Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As technology advances, robotic devices are becoming more frequently used in a multitude of different and new capacities. Robotic devices may be used for applications involving material handling, transportation, welding, assembly, and dispensing, among others. Robotic devices that propel their own movement, by stepping, rolling or any other number of means, are required to traverse an increasingly wide range of varied terrains to complete given tasks. As robotic devices are more regularly asked to travel across more diverse topographies, the ability for the robotic device to control its positioning and balance on a terrain is critical. Efficient movement of a robotic device requires a need for more precise and accurate control over the positioning of a body of a robotic device.